Alien Whirlwind
by obstanleycat
Summary: This is about a girl who has a strange encounter with the Animorph's enemy, Visser Three. Erek investigates and finds something strange about her apparently she has connections to the Ellimist!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the Awareness

Standard disclaimer, I don't own Animorphs, only my own character. Please read and review!

Hello, my name is Aella Saeki. I don't know who found my name and decided to name me that, but I like it because, I, like the whirlwind of my namesake, am unpredictable. I also find that I tend to scare people. I have no idea why.

Anyway, I have recently found something unusual. Let me tell you about it.

I was at school, and I was walking from my biology class to my trigonometry class. I was fighting my way through the crowd, when this stab of pain hit me. It felt like my back was on fire. I doubled up, nearly dropping my books.

"Hey, Aella, are you alright?"

It was him, Erek King. I tried to answer him, but another stab of pain hit and I bit my tongue to stop the screams. My books tumbled from my arms and thudded onto the ground. I fell among my scattered books, as tears of pain rolled down my face.

Erek became more concerned, bending over me to try and pick me up. I struggled, but that caused another throb of agony. I ceased struggling, and when Erek touched my back, the pain disappeared. He frowned, gently pulling my shirt up so he could see my back.

I tried to stop him, but he was too strong. I hadn't realized that he was so strong, able to gently but firmly hold my wrist to stop him from pulling up my shirt. I realized that I was blushing, and again I tried to pull my shirt down, as he had pulled it up enough to expose a tiny bit of my bra.

I hadn't realized that I had accumulated a crowd. Some girls were whispering about Erek, and muttering that I was so lucky, as Erek is supposed to be quite a catch. Suddenly, they all went quiet, and I looked up and saw the vice principal standing above me. Erek noticed him too, and quickly tugged my shirt back down.

"What it going on here, Mr. King? I demand an explanation as to why your hand is up Miss Saeki's shirt. Well, do you have an explanation, or an excuse? Miss Saeki, was he harassing you? Are you alright?" Mr. Chapman asked me.

"Well Mr. Chapman, Aella collapsed and she told me that something had hit her back, and asked me to look at it. I was just doing what she told me to." Erek tried to explain.

"Yes, Mr. Chapman. Something hit my back and I couldn't see if there was any blood or not, so I asked Erek to look and see if the skin had been broken. I didn't realize that the injury was so far up. I wouldn't have asked him to look if I had known that. So, it was my fault that my shirt was up so high." I explained to the vice principal.

He frowned, and said, "Well, both of you will accompany me to the office to examine Miss Saeki. I will be calling your parents Mr. King, to tell them that you have a detention. Now, come along. Can you stand, Miss Saeki?"

"Y-yes." I nervously whispered as Erek offered me his hand. I gratefully took it, and he pulled me up off the ground, and then bent down to pick up my books and backpack. Both of us walked through the crowd, and Mr. Chapman shouted "Clear out! Go back to your classes. The people who disobey me will get a detention." That effectively cleared the halls, but I saw a glimpse of a familiar face: Cassie, my best friend. She mouthed something at me, which I didn't catch. Maybe it wasn't meant for me. It might have been for Erek, but I'm not sure about that, as I wasn't aware that they knew each other.

So, anyway, if you haven't figured it out yet, that's where this whole mess started, with the strange injury. Now, back to the story.

When we reached the principal's office, Mr. Chapman told me to come with him to the nurse's office to be checked out, and Erek to sit down and wait for him to come back. While we were waiting for the nurse to arrive, Mr. Chapman told me to pull up my shirt so that he could see the injury. I did so, and he peered at my back. Finally, when I was starting to feel uncomfortable, he straightened up and said "I don't see any injury or blood. Are you sure that you were injured?"

I paused before answering. I wasn't sure that I should tell him what I had seen just before my side started hurting.

"Uh, yes, I thought that I had been hit by something, but I must have been suffering from cramps, the kind that comes, uh, during my, um, feminine time." I nervously told the principal, as I felt my cheeks start to burn.

He seemed a little perplexed as if he didn't know what time I meant, and coughed, saying "Well, if you aren't injured in any way, I think that I can let you go back to class." So saying, he dismissed me and I left.

As I left, I passed by Erek, and he looked at me, and I felt this sudden happiness, like I had no cares in the world, only to play and be happy and to just know peace. I felt like I was becoming a part of Erek. My eyes widened, and he started to get to his feet. But the moment was ruined by Mr. Chapman came out of his office, and I hurried away.

_What is happening? Why should I feel like that? Why!?_ I silently screamed as I walked down the hallway. I saw something glittering on the floor, and I picked it up. It looked like a jewel, a really valuable one from a necklace. _What is this?_ I wondered as I continued on my way to class.

Okay, so that's the first chapter. Did you like it? Should I continue? Any ideas of what will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I don't own Animorphs, just my own characters. This story takes place at the beginning, when the Animorphs saw Elfangor land.

* * *

Okay, so Aella has just experienced a strange feeling with Erek after experiencing pain for no apparent reason, and has found a strange jewel on the floor of the school, and is now back in class. 

Things seemed to be going bad today for me, and I was expecting that something else would happen after I had returned to class. I was right. Here's what happened: I was walking down the aisle to my desk, when one of the girls tripped me. I stumbled but didn't fall, much to their disappointment.

"Hey! Don't get too cozy with Erek. He's mine, got it? So just stay away from him, or I'll have to get back at you. Now scram!" It was one of the nasty girls who are a part of Erek's groupies. Her name is Sakari Richards. I don't know why her parents named her that, because it means sweet, which she's not. She's sour and has a mean streak a mile long, but she is very pretty. She would be even prettier if she were nicer. I suppose that's why she isn't popular with the boys.

Well, anyway, I'm not going to avoid Erek just because she said so, but I don't know what to do, because I have a date with him tonight at his house. I suppose that 'date' is the wrong word, because it's not really a date, we were paired together to do a history project. But because of the incident today, it might be a little awkward. I hope that he forgets about it, or doesn't confront me about it.

Things kind of went up after that, but when Erek came back to class, I avoided looking him in the eye. It was hard, because he sits behind me, and I could feel his gaze on the back of my head. It made me so nervous that when the teacher called on me to answer a math question, I said something totally unrelated to math. The question was about the quadratic formula, and I said Commodore Perry. I was thinking about the history project, which had to do with Commodore Perry, the man who opened up Japan to the rest of the world.

The class erupted in laughter, and I started blushing. "Miss Saeki, we are in Trigonometry, not in history. Now, pay attention!"

After that, it was lunch and I went to go sit at my regular table with Cassie and Rachel. I didn't know Rachel all that well, but if she was a friend of Cassie's then she couldn't be all that bad.

When I got to the table, Erek was sitting next to the spot that I usually sat in. I saw him and forgot where I was. This prompted Sakari, who was sitting at a table that I was walking past, to trip me again. This time, I was carrying a tray full of food. I started to fall, but then I got the idea of falling on Sakari. I leaned towards her, lost control of my tray, and it fell on her head with a satisfying splat. She shrieked, jumped up and attacked me. Of course, the cafeteria went crazy, and I was again escorted to the office to talk to Mr. Chapman. Wouldn't you know it, Sakari got off with a warning, and I got a detention. I knew that he wouldn't believe me if I told him that she had tripped me, and I had just happened to drop my tray on her head.

Later, during gym, Erek stopped to talk to me. He asked "What happened? Did Sakari trip you?"

I replied "Oh, well, yes she did, but…Ow! Hey!" I had just gotten hit by a basketball in the head. See, we were supposed to be playing basketball because our regular gym teacher Mrs. Thompson was out sick, and the substitute didn't know how we did it, and so some of the other kids told Mr. Suzuki that for basketball, we all got out a ball and shot hoops instead of dividing up to play in teams.

So anyway, I had been talking to Erek and Sakari had thrown a ball at me. It hurt, but I felt better because Erek had gotten mad at her, and had gone to tell the substitute. Of course, the substitute sided with Sakari. I don't know why everybody likes her, because they can see that she's mean. Maybe it's because she's manipulative. Well hey; I can be just as manipulative as she is. I think I'll prove my ability to be manipulative.

But, anyway, I told Erek that I wouldn't be able to come over to work on the project because I'd gotten a detention. He said "Oh? I'll stay until you get out, and then we can both walk to my house. Or my dad could drive us."

Aww! Isn't he sweet? This is one of the reasons that I like him. He's quite willing to stick around after school until the hour and a half is over, and I get out of detention. But I don't think that I could go on a date with him, because I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship with him yet.

So anyway, here I am cleaning the blackboards in all the rooms, sweeping up dust, and mopping up in the cafeteria. Mr. Chapman is here supervising, and I'm afraid of being left alone with him, because something isn't quite right with him. I don't know why, it's just that he isn't acting normal. It started about a month ago, and he missed a few days of school, but then he came back, and he seemed to be colder, meaner, not like he usually is, which is cheerful and polite.

So I was mopping up the cafeteria, when he gets a call on his cell phone. He moves away into the hallway to take the call, and I can't help but hear something really disturbing.

"What?! You haven't found them yet? Well, get going! The Visser won't be happy unless we find them and make them ours. I think I may have found one. Yes, I'll be taking her tonight, just to be sure. Good-bye." With that, the call ended. I found that I was trembling, and I hastily went back to mopping the floor, so that when he came back out he wouldn't suspect me of eavesdropping.

* * *

What will happen to Aella? Will she be infested? Will she escape, and tell Cassie about it, or just not tell, and hope for the best? 

I hope you like this chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Animorphs.

* * *

Aella has gotten in trouble and has a detention, and so has to stay after school with Mr. Chapman for an hour and a half. He gets a phone call and she overhears him talking about her to someone, and what she hears scares her. 

I cannot believe it! The vice principal of my school is out to get me! I really hope that this is just a dream. Please just be a dream. Please just be a dream! I do not want to find out what he has in store for me, I just don't. Oh Erek, please come and get me away from this person!

What do you know? Here he is! Oh, thank you! "Oh, Erek, I'm almost done here, we should be able to leave in about five minutes. Right, Mr. Chapman?" I ask, trying not to let my voice shake in terror. I don't think that I succeeded, but I don't think that Mr. Chapman noticed anything. I know that Erek noticed the tremor in my voice, but he didn't do anything.

Mr. Chapman looked disappointed, and said "Oh yes, it is almost time to go. Miss Saeki, you can put away the mop and empty out the bucket, and then you're free to go. Have a good evening."

I do as he says, and then Erek and I leave. Erek doesn't say anything about why I was scared, but makes conversation about what our project is about. We decided to do a report on Richelieu, a French guy who made all these weird rules and made the people's lives even more miserable than they already were. This discussion lasted all the way to his house.

When we got to his house, Erek let me in and told me to go up to his room and get things ready for our report while he gets something for us to eat. I walked up the stairs, and go into his room. It's a very nice room, better than mine, because his is very clean. My room is a mess, with books on every flat surface. My bed is almost never made, and I have dirty clothes on the floor, most of which isn't even mine. They're my little sister's; she comes in and dumps her clothes on the floor for me to wash. In Erek's room, everything is in place: his bed is made, and there are no dirty clothes on the floor. I feel like a slob.

"So, Aella how was your detention? I hope it wasn't all that bad." Erek said as he flopped down on his neatly made bed with a bowl of chips in his hands.

I shrugged, saying "Oh, not really. I think that I would have enjoyed it more if Sakari had joined me, seeing as it was her fault. Overall, I'd say that is was a rather mundane detention."

Erek gave me a look that made me squirm.

"What? All I did was clean, nothing other than that happened!" I yelped, as the look intensified.

Finally, Erek stopped, and he changed the subject back to our report. I was so relieved!

After talking for a while, he said that he would write the first part of the report, and when he finished, he would give it to me so that I could edit it and write the second part. We finished up the snacks, which weren't very healthy chips. Then he went downstairs, and I followed him with the empty bowl.

I had let him get ahead of me, because I wanted to look at some pictures that I hadn't seen before. There was a picture of Erek with a short boy with black hair and a woman with her arms around them both. I recognized the boy as Marco, but I wasn't sure who the woman was. I think that she must have been Marco's mother. I've know Marco as long as I've know Erek, which would be for most of my life. Marco, Erek and I used to play together a lot, but then we gradually drifted apart. Erek and I stayed together, and I don't know what happened to Marco.

I was still holding the empty bowl, and I didn't notice Erek come up behind me. I was surprised when he wrapped an arm around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked nervously, trying and probably failing at not blushing. I tried to remove him arm, but he wouldn't let go.

He sighed, saying, "The woman is Marco's mother. She died in a boating accident some time ago."

I stopped trying to remove his arm, and looked sadly at the picture. "I didn't realize…I wish that I'd known sooner."

Erek shrugged, saying "Don't pity Marco. He doesn't want your pity. Just act like nothing's wrong." He finally removed his arm and took the bowl from me, and went back downstairs.

I looked at the picture again, wondering why I'd never met Marco's mother. I'd met his dad, but I had never met his mother. Now I knew why.

While I was turning to go downstairs, something weird happened. I felt a cold chill go down my spine, and the pain that was in my back returned. This time, I could feel a burning sensation, like someone was pressing a hot poker on my back. I whimpered in pain, and these pictures floated into my head. I saw five kids standing around a blue scorpion deer thing, and I saw the alien, for that's the only thing it could be, hold out a box to them. But then the pictures stopped, and I realized that I was crying. I also realized that both Erek and his dad were with me, saying something I couldn't hear.

I couldn't stop crying. Erek finally pulled me into his arms, comforting me. After about eight minutes, I stopped crying. It was then that I realized that something was different. I could feel some kind of energy surrounding Erek and his dad, and they seemed to be slightly glowing. I also realized that I could feel something so evil, I started to tremble violently.

I didn't notice when Erek pulled up my shirt, but I did notice that there was a large burn on my side, like something had used an ice cream scoop to scoop a chunk of flesh off me. I remember looking at Erek, and seeing a haze that covered something that seemed rather doglike and metallic. Then I passed out.

* * *

So what will happen to Aella? Will she be ok? What did she see? Oh, the suspense! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Animorphs, only my own characters. I am so sorry that I took so long to update, but I kinda ran out of ideas. Do any of you readers have any suggestions for future chapters? Please?

* * *

Erek and his "dad" watched Aella sleep. They wondered what had happened to make that large burn appear, without anything being fired at her.

"Erek that is most definitely a dracon beam burn. But there's no dracon beam that would hit her inside our house. Here, watch her while I go consult the rest of the Chee. Call if she wakes up. Okay?" asked Erek's dad (who's not really his dad).

"Sure," replied Erek as he sat down on a chair next to his bed, where Aella was sleeping. He watched her breathe, and then pulled back the covers to check on her bandages. He had to take off her shirt to bandage her wound, and he wondered what she would say about that when she woke up. He couldn't help but notice that she was very mature for her age, as indicated by her chest. He was worried that she would start yelling at him, and that would ruin his friendship with her. He didn't want that to happen, as she was a very interesting girl, and he hadn't met one like her for several decades.

Then she started moving, and he realized that she was waking up. He hurriedly shut the door to his room and pulled the covers back up over her chest just as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, what happened? Ow! What…?" Aella was confused as to where she was, and what had happened. Then she sat up and realized that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She yelped and yanked the covers over her chest, turning red as she realized who must have taken off her shirt.

Erek also turned red, as he looked away, mumbling "I'm sorry, but we had to treat that burn on your back, and your shirt got in the way, and it got all bloody, so we washed it. You've been out for a few hours. I called your parents, but I couldn't get a hold of them. Do you know where they might be?"

Aella warily hunched over, so that nothing could be seen of her chest. "Erek, there's something…. No, never mind."

"What? What were you about to say? Does your back hurt? I won't look, promise."

"No, nothing's wrong. What happened? How long was I unconscious?" wondered Aella as she struggled to remember what happened. She vaguely remembered sensing something very evil, and then a tremendous pain came, and she collapsed. She peeked at Erek, and saw a strange shimmering around him, and a faint outline of something underneath the shimmering. She knew then that he was not human, but some kind of alien.

"Well, you were out for about two hours. I tried to call your house, but the line was busy, and then when I walked over there, no one answered the door when I knocked. Is there something wrong at home, or is everyone gone?"

Aella didn't answer him, which made him wonder if something had happened at home. He knew that she did have problems at home, but being who she was she wouldn't ask for help, or even let him know what happened at home, except when he came over, which was practically never. She always had an excuse as to why he couldn't come over. Sometimes it was that the bathroom had flooded, or that there was a gas leak, or that they had an exterminator over. He remembered when they were little, that she always invited him over after school. But then, out of the blue, she stopped, and began pushing him away. He thought it was because around that time, her father had left her mother. She had been very attached to her father, and when he left she withdrew emotionally from Erek. She used to be happy and outgoing, but then her personality changed to anger and cold indifference. Her grades fell, and she was on the verge of being expelled. He wasn't sure what had made her pull out of her depression, but during summer break she went back to the way she was before her father left. Eventually he stopped trying to figure her out, and just went with whatever happened.

"Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm here for you, no matter what," Erek asked softly.

Aella hesitated, and then whispered, "Mother is...abusive. That's why dad left. When something doesn't go her way, she starts yelling, and throwing things. But she only throws things and yells at me; my sister Rosa never has things thrown at her. Mother blames me for dad leaving, and …" she broke down in tears, and Erek wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. He now knew where all the bruises on her arms came from, and why she made up stories about how she got them.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here. You don't have to go back, if you don't want to. It's going to be okay." Erek tried to make her stop crying, but realized that she had to let it out.

Aella finally cried herself back to sleep, and Erek gently laid her back down on his bed.

"So that's what's wrong. I never knew it was that bad at her home. I wish that she could have told me sooner." Erek muttered to himself, and was surprised by his dad saying, "I didn't realize that her mother was like that either. Maybe we could do something to help her. Oh, and Erek, the other Chee don't have any ideas on what happened this afternoon." Erek's dad said from the door where he had been listening.

Erek nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I want to help her. Could we try and prove that her mother is abusive and have her moved to a foster home?"

Erek's father thought about it, and said, "Maybe, but we do have to keep a low profile, since the Yeerks are becoming more and more numerous. Does she have any immediate family?" he wondered aloud. "We can find that out, and then find out if any of her family is infested. Then we can start gathering enough evidence to have her taken out of her mother's custody."

"Good idea. We should start soon, so that she doesn't have to go back to that place. But we still have a project to present at school. It's due the day after tomorrow. Will she be able to attend school with her injury?" asked Erek as he absentmindedly checked on Aella as she slept.

"Hmm, I think so. The wound has scabbed up, and she should be able to do most of her regular activities. Of course, pressure shouldn't be applied if possible, until the skin has grown over it."

"Okay, I can make sure that she's ok during school. Oh, and I found something on the floor that must have been in her pocket. Here, look at it." Erek handed the gem to his dad, who peered closely at it for a few minutes.

"Hmm, interesting. But I think it's just a piece of costume jewelry she found. Put it back in her pocket, would you?"

Erek nodded, and replaced the gem into Aella's pocket. Then he and his dad left his room to discuss with the rest of the Chee about how they could help Aella.

* * *

Wow, that was long. Anyway, sorry about not updating for a long time. Summer's here now, so I have lots of time on my hands to think of new ideas.


End file.
